I Think I Love You
by Reihika
Summary: "apakah aku menyukai mu Eren?" "apakah Anda sudah menemukan jawaban dari yang Anda pertanyakan? Jika sudah, tolong datanglah ke kamarku malam ini untuk mengatakannya." One-Shot! R18! RnR? x3a


Kini dunia telah berubah. Sudah tidak ada Titan yang menyerang. Damai. Tentram. Itulah yang kami rasakan. "Terima kasih Tuhan sudah mengubah dunia ini. Aku sangat senang bisa dekat dengan'nya' sekarang."

"─Ren."

"Eren."

"ah! I-iya?"

"jangan melamun bocah. Cepat bersihkan tempat ini!"

"ah- _hai._ "

Ya orang itu. Levi. Levi Ackerman. Yang selalu dikagumi dan dihormati oleh Eren, Eren menyukai semuanya tentangnya. Benar. Eren menyukainya. Tapi Eren tak bisa menyatakan perasaannya. Ia takut. Ia takut Levi tidak menyukainya, dan karna pernyataan bodohnya, ia takut Levi pergi darinya.

...

 _I Think I Love You © Ndong_

 **Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama-sensei**

Eren Jeager X Levi Ackerman

 **Warning! R18!** OOC, Typo(s)

a/n: fanfic pertama yang mengandung R18. Minta saran dan kritikannya Minna-san~

Don't Like, Don't Read

Douzo~三 (/ ^^)/

...

"Hanji- _san_ , aku sudah selesai membersihkan ruangan itu."

"oh. Terima kasih Eren. Akan kusampaikan pada _Heichou_."

"oke, terima kasih Hanji- _san_."

"Sama-sama."

Hanji tersenyum dan meninggalkan Eren. Eren diam-diam mengikuti Hanji yang akan menuju ketempat Levi. Eren berusaha menguping tentang apa yang Hanji bicarakan dengan Levi. Tapi tetap saja Eren tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi Eren tau satu hal, disela percakapan itu, Levi tersenyum. Eren yang melihat itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sampainya dikamar, Eren langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas Kasur.

" _Heichou_ … jangan-jangan menyukai Hanji- _san_. Aku rasa aku tak memiliki kesempatan."

TOK TOK TOK

"Iya, sebentar."

Eren pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka kan pintu.

" _HE -HEICHOU?!_ "

"aku boleh masuk Eren?"

"Te-Tentu saja boleh!"

Levi pun memasuki kamar Eren dan duduk diranjangnya. Mereka membicarakan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan besok. perbincangan biasa yang selalu dilakukan mereka. Levi terus saja berbicara dan Eren hanya melihat pria itu. Melihat sangat dalam. Memperhatikan matanya, hidungnya, mulutnya. Segalanya.

BUK

"E-Eren! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Eren memeluk Levi dengan erat, seperti ia tak ingin kehilangannya. Wajah Eren berpindah kesebelah telinga Levi.

" _Heichou, suki._ "

Eren lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Levi. Dan dalam hitungan detik, mulut mereka pun bertemu. Levi berusaha mendorong Eren, tapi apa daya tubuhnya yang kecil itu, ia tidak sanggup mendorong Eren. Levi berusaha berbicara dan ketika mulutnya sedikit membuka itulah kesempatan Eren untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Eren menelusuri apapun yang ada didalam mulutnya. Memainkan lidahnya dengan liar didalam mulut lawan mainnya. Eren membaringkan tubuh Levi diatas ranjangnya. Tangan Eren menuju ketempat 'privasi' Levi. Levi tersentak kaget dan langsung mendorong Eren dengan kuat. BINGO! Levi berhasil dan langsung beranjak dari ranjang Eren dan menuju pintu kamar Eren.

" _He-Heichou!_ Maaf! Aku tak bermaksud begitu, maaf aku telah hilang ken─"

BRAK

Ya. Levi telah keluar kamar Eren. Membanting pintu kamar Eren cukup keras.

"Bodoh! Aku sangat bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?! Apa yang harus ku lakukan jika bertemu dengan _Heichou_?! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku bodoh!"

Setelah kejadian itu, Eren tidak keluar kamar sama sekali. Ia mengurung diri dikamar seharian. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia takut Levi akan pergi darinya karna apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan jika bertemu dengan _Heichou_?"

.

.

.

Semuanya berkumpul di meja makan. Hanji, Erwin, Mike dan Levi. Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan santai hingga salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Oi Levi. Aku daritadi sudah memanggil Eren untuk makan. Tadi dia menolak. Apa yang terjadi dengannya ya?"

Hanji mengajukan pertanyaan ke Levi dan membuatnya mengingat apa yang telah terjadi tadi.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tau. Dan kenapa kau bertanya pada ku?"

"kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat dekat dengan Eren. Apakah terjadi sesuatu Antara kamu sama Eren?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Levi langsung pergi meninggal mereka bertiga. Menuju kamarnya yang super duper bersih itu.

Levi langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan setelah itu ia memegangi bibir mungilnya. Dengan cepat, kejadian itu lewat di otaknya membuat jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang. Membuat wajahnya memerah. Levi berusaha mengusir kejadian itu dari otaknya namun hasilnya nihil. Kejadian itu selalu berputar-putar tanpa henti bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur. Levi yang dikenal tidak pernah tidur, dengan kejadian itu berhasil membuatnya tertidur.

.

.

.

Erwin menyuruh Hanji untuk memanggil Eren untuk sarapan. Sedangkan Erwin akan memanggil Mike dan Levi. Akhirnya Hanji pun pergi menuju ke kamar Eren.

"Eren! Ayo makan! Dari kemarin kau belum makan kan? ayo cepat keluar kamar dan segara ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama semuanya."

"Terima kasih, Hanji-san. Tapi aku tidak lapar."

"umn, baiklah. Tapi setidaknya kau keluar kamar untuk menghirup udara segar ya!"

"ya."

Mendengar Eren mengatakan hal itu, membuat Hanji pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju ke meja makan. Sampainya di meja makan, Erwin, Mike, dan Levi sudah berkumpul. Hanji menggelengkan wajahnya mengisyaratkan ke Erwin bahwa Eren tidak mau ikut makan. Erwin hanya menganggukan wajahnya dan akhirnya menyuruh mereka semua untuk sarapan. Disela sarapan mereka…

"Levi, apakah benar tidak terjadi apa-apa antara kau dengan Eren?" tanya Erwin

"Sudah ku bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Levi beranjak dari kursinya. " _Gochishousama._ " Lalu meninggalkan mereka lagi. Padahal ia hanya meminum kopi hitam _favourite_ nya. Ia tidak menyentuh makanan sedikitpun. Ketiga temannya sangat heran dengan Levi karna tingkahnya sedikit mencurigakan dari kemarin. Levi menuju kamarnya karna ingin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang tercintanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Mendengarkan namanya saja sudah membuat jantung ini berdetak cukup kencang dan membuat kejadian itu terlintas. Mungkin kah aku menyukai Eren? Tidak mungkin! Eren itu lelaki! Tapi Eren bilang ia menyukaiku."

Levi selalu berfikir tentang 'apakah aku menyukai Eren' sepanjang pagi ini. Dan ia memutuskan keluar kamar untuk menghirup udara segar dan me _refreshing_ kan otaknya.

.

.

.

Siang hari adalah waktu untuk merenungkan segalanya dibawah pohon yang rindang. Segalanya. Yang mencakup nanti makan apa, apa yang harus di lakukan setelah ini. Tapi tidak berlaku untuk pria bermata zambrud dan berambut coklat itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah dia. Levi Ackerman. Orang yang sudah berumur kepala 3 itu yang selalu ada dipikiran Eren.

" _Heichou_ , aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Aku tak bermaksud begitu…"

Eren berlatih untuk mengucapkan kata maafnya untuk pria itu. Menurutnya masih kurang ia berusaha terus hingga menemukan kata yang tepat.

" _Heichou_ , aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Seharusnya aku tak hilang kendali. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku ingin memiliki mu. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Mungkin kau akan merasa jijik dengan apa yang telah kukatakan ini. Tapi ku mohon jangan pergi meninggalkanku. Tetaplah berada disisiku."

"Baiklah."

Suara berat itu terdengar jelas bagi Eren. Eren menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Eren terkejut melihat Levi yang sudah berdiri tegap dibelakangnya.

" _He-Heichou_?!"

" _Konnichiwa_ , Eren."

" _He-Heichou!_ Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?! Sejak kapan Anda berada disini?! Apakah Anda mendengar apa yang ku katakan tadi?! Apakah An─"

"Cukup Eren. Sudah berapa pertanyaan yang kau ajukan. Dengarkan aku akan menjawab satu-satu. aku kesini untuk menghirup udara segar, aku disini semenjak melihat ada bocah uang sedang duduk sambil berbicara sendiri. Ya, aku mendengarkannya Eren."

Wajah Eren memerah seketika. Eren tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia sangat malu.

"Ne Eren."

"ah! Ya?"

"setelah kejadian kemarin, aku sungguh bingung. Kejadian kemarin terus berputar-putar dikepalaku. Aku tak tau kenapa. Melihatmu sekarang ini, membuat jantungku berdetak cukup kencang. Aku ini kenapa… apakah aku menyukai mu Eren?"

Eren yang mendengar sebuah pernyataan dari Levi membuat matanya membulat. Eren langsung berdiri dihadapan Levi.

"apakah Anda sudah menemukan jawaban dari yang Anda pertanyakan? Jika sudah, tolong datanglah ke kamarku malam ini untuk mengatakannya."

Tiba-tiba Eren mengecup pipi Levi dan pergi meninggalkannya…

.

.

.

TOK TOK

"Eren, ini aku"

Suara baritone itu, Eren tau siapa yang berada didepan pintu kamarnya itu. Eren segera membukakan pintu dan menyuruh orang itu untuk masuk. Pria yang tingginya 160cm itu duduk di ranjang Eren.

"aku menyukaimu, Eren"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eren langsung menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Levi. Lidah Eren menyentuh bibir Levi, mengisyaratkan Levi untuk membiarkan Eren mengekspos mulutnya. Eren menelusuri mulut mungil itu. Megabsen giginya, menyentuh langit-langitnya. Eren dapat mencium bau kopi hitam dari mulut Levi. Eren melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum. Eren bahagia tiada penolakan sama sekali dari Levi. Levi memeluk erat Eren begitu juga sebalikanya. Eren menjatuhkan tubuh Levi ke ranjangnya dan mulai menciuminya lagi. Lama-lama ciuman itu berpindah seiring dengan tangan Eren. Ciuman dibibir dengan tangan yang sedikit demi sedikit membuka baju Levi. Berpindah dengan ciuman di leher, tangannya memainkan puting kecil milik Levi yang mulai mengeras. Kini Levi telah telanjang bulat membuat Eren tersenyum lagi. Eren menciumi semua tempat yang ia mau. Bibir itu membasahi tubuh Levi dari bibir hingga leher, puting lalu tempat privasi. Eren meremas-remas dua Levi mengisyaratkan Levi untuk rileks.

Eren memasukan satu jarinya ke lubang kecil nan sempit milik Levi. "Ngh..." satu jari membuat pria mungil itu mendesah. Desahan kesakitan. Eren memasukan satu jari lagi membuat pria itu mendesah lagi. Eren menelurusi lubang kecil itu dengan di-iringi desahan-desahan kotor milik Levi.

"Ahhnnn…. E-Eren nghnnn a-aku ma-ahnn u kelu- ahnnn" Levi klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Cairan-cairan putih itu jatuh tepat diwajah Levi dan berhasil membuat Eren tersenyum. Ia bahagia bisa melihat orang yang ia sukai dengan ekspresi yang tidak mungkin orang lain lihat. Eren langsung mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Ia membalikan tubuh Levi dan kini mereka saling berhadapan. Eren memegang juniornya yang sudah berdiri. Mendekatkannya ke lubang kecil milik Levi.

"Ahhnnnn" Si junior berhasil masuk dengan mulus. Si junior keluar masuk ke lubang mungil itu dengan semakin cepat. Eren sedang beradu lidah dengan Levi membuat Levi tidak bisa mendesah. Tangan kiri Eren menggengam erat tangan Levi sedangkan tangan kanannya mengocok Junior Levi dengan cepat.

"Ahnnn ahnn ahn… E-Eren nghnnnn a-ahnn ku a-aaahhh kan ke-keluar"

"Ki-kita keluarkan bersama _Heichou._ "

"AHHHHHNNNNN"

Sinar matahari masuk melalui ventilasi membuat sang berambut coklat terbangun.

"enghnn"

Eren menoleh sekeliling mencari sosok yang ia ajak bermain semalaman. Tidak ada. Sosok itu tidak ada.

KRIET

Pintu kamar Eren terbuka dan Eren mendapati sosok yang ia cintai sedang berdiri disana.

" _Ohayou_ , Eren" sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Tapi Eren tau bahwa sosok yang ia cintai itu tadi mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya. Ya. Levi tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang selalu ingin Eren lihat.

"Uhn, _Ohayou_ Levi."

~THE END~


End file.
